The Reasons Why I Love You
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: Set in my 'Instinctive Innocence' Brittana vampire series. Brittany and Santana spend their anniversary alone together away from their hectic lives as leaders and mothers. Brittana Vampire!AU, G!P Santana, Glee vampire fic.


As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story along with original characters are mine.

* * *

 _Ok so first of all, welcome, and second of all thank you for reading! Now, for those of you that don't know I have a Brittana vampire series (_ _ **Rise**_ _and_ _ **Gods And Monsters**_ _) that was my first foray into the world of Glee and Brittana fic writing. As a tribute to that and to celebrate my otp I'm adding to that AU with this mini-fic that is probably going to be about three parts long (there are certain things I wanted to do but couldn't do or I'd have rushed it) so you get this first part and the next few as soon as I can write them. Anyway, this is based on what never got published last year (if you follow Fast Lane and read my A/N's you'll know exactly what I'm talking about)._ _As this is set in my own AU, it's probably a good idea to go and read the two stories mentioned above as this won't make sense in places. Or, go ahead at your own risk._

 _Thank you to all the fans of Brittana that made me feel so welcome when I first started writing, this is to celebrate our lovely ladies being married for a whole year! Enjoy this, and I will see you soon! :D_

 _(P.S. As if this A/N wasn't long enough, this is a_ _ **G!P Santana**_ _fic. If you don't know what that means, please go and check what it is on Google and read at your own risk. Remember,_ _if you don't like don't read_ _!)_

* * *

For the first time in a very long time the air was silent and still, nothing but the sound of her own breathing to accompany her. There was no early morning duties to get up and perform, no routine to strictly stick to, no loud and energetic daughter to tend to, it was simply quiet. It made a change from the normal buzzing of the small village where they lived where everybody knew everybody and were dedicated to sticking to a tight regime that kept their small community moving forwards. It was nice, she thought, as she reached her arm up to let it rest on her forehead, it was nice to finally be free, if only for a few days, to be just her. Just Santana.

And Brittany of course.

Smiling at the thought of the blonde she turned her head to the right to see said woman in bed next to her. Laying on her stomach only half the sheets were covering her entirely bare body, much like Santana's own, as last night they had already taken advantage of being alone and took it upon themselves to pretty much christen the entirety of the cabin. Not that she was complaining. Thoughts of the night before's certain _pleasurable activities_ sent a hot rush the entire length of her body, right down to her toes. Images of Brittany writhing underneath her begging for release had her smirking. They hadn't had the chance to be as loud and free as they wanted in a very long time. With no one around for miles and the main factor being that it was just them they had both let go, maybe Brittany more so than herself – at least so far that was. She was pretty sure that over the course of the next week there would be plenty more opportunities to let herself go in the throes. She was also pretty sure that had she still been human the scratch marks that her wife had left down her back in said throes would have been deep and painful as well as red and swelled this morning when she woke up. One of the perks of being a vampire. Not that she was complaining though, it still felt good when Brittany did it no matter how many times they healed and were renewed over and over.

Back to the present and she couldn't help but admire the way the early morning light illuminated Brittany's soft and pale skin, highlighting the slightly visible scars from previous silver wounds just enough for her to see. Reaching out and touching them gently with the very tips of her fingers she wished that they weren't there. She didn't need to see them though to know that they were permanently marked up the other woman's skin, she knew her like a map, it just hurt knowing that someone so pure and perfect as Brittany would have to live with them marring her skin until the day their 'immortal' lives came to an end. She paid no attention when Brittany shifted slightly under her touch and she made no move to remove her fingers as they continued to trace down her back. She was mesmerized, as she knew she would be for a very long time to come, but she wasn't displeased with this outcome. She rather enjoyed it.

Soon enough she heard the other woman's voice, her usual uplifting tone laden heavy with sleep. "Hmm, Santana..."

She smiled a fang-ridden simper. "Yes babe?"

"What time is it?" She squinted, pulling her head up to look at the other woman.

Santana glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Uh, eight thirty."

"Ugh, it's too early."

Santana laughed, continuing to trace her fingers down her back as the blonde slumped back onto the bed. "Usually you're the one who's wide awake first pulling me out of bed to start the day."

"Hmm, things change." The blonde mumbled, her eyes now closed but facing Santana.

"Maybe for the best, at least right now anyway. That's why I'm going to go and make you breakfast so enjoy these extra five minutes of sleep while they last. I'll let you know when it's done."

Brittany just mumbled in response drawing another smile out of Santana. She lent forwards and pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead and slid the sheets away, grabbing her boxers up off the floor. Pulling them on she then found her discarded t-shirt and slid it back on, thankful that it wasn't too cold as she made her way out of their bedroom and towards the kitchen where she was going to make breakfast.

It didn't take long before she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind, a pair of lips pressing a soft kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Hi." She greeted, flipping a piece of bacon.

"Hi." The blonde greeted back, tightening her hold on her waist. "You weren't kidding when you said you were making breakfast huh?"

"Nope, I really wasn't."

"Do you remember this morning a year ago?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I was terrified."

"Did I hear that right? The great Santana Lopez was terrified?"

"When it came time to get dressed, yeah. Quinn had to do up the clasps on my jacket when I was fumbling."

"I was nervous too. I felt like I couldn't breathe when Rachel and my mom helped me into my dress. I thought I was going to pass out and then when I looked in the mirror and Rachel told me that you'd think I was beautiful I felt a hundred times better."

"You didn't think you looked beautiful?"

"No, not at first. I think it was more the nerves than anything else. I finally understand what people mean by pre-wedding jitters now."

"I'm glad Rachel could convince you otherwise."

"So am I. I walked down that isle and married you because of it."

"Let me make a mental note to thank Berry when we get home."

"That's a good idea. Do you need any help?"

"Nope, why don't you go and sit down at the bar and I'll finish up here and plate up?"

"Ok." She smiled softly, kissing Santana on the lips before reluctantly pulling away from her warmth, Santana just catching sight of the blonde's attire as she hopped up onto one of the stools.

She was dressed in a t-shirt she recognised as her own and the bottom half of her underwear, her bra presumably still strewn randomly on the floor somewhere in their bedroom. She grinned and turned back to the frying pan in front of her. Damn, she had one hot wife.

When she was done she turned the stove off and plated up the food. When she placed it down in front of Brittany she was thanked with a kiss before the other woman already started eating. She too sat down and smiled around her first mouthful when she felt a soft hand clutch at her thigh, unable to ignore the currently inappropriate thoughts that flashed through her mind. Later they wouldn't be so taboo when they reached their bedroom once more but right now she was content to sit and enjoy breakfast with the woman she had been able to call her wife for a whole year.

–

TBC


End file.
